It's a Small Small World
by ST-Witch-Yuko925
Summary: Link goes on a much needed vacation and makes some new friends while visiting the happiest place on Earth in this crazy crossover.
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I don't own any of these characters either. I'm gonna go sulk in a corner now due to my lack of owning characters. ::sniffles::

"It's a Small, Small World"

"So It Begins…"

   "Link! Com'on Link, wake-up! It's another beautiful morning in Hyrule thanks to you." Navi tugged on the sleeve of Link's shirt repeatedly before she was hit in the head by Link's hand. The fairy crashed into the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. "Ouchies…"

   Yawning, Link flipped over onto his back in bed and sat up, stretching. He looked out the window and shielded his eyes for a moment from the sunlight. For a moment he stared out at the Kokiri Forest. _"Wonderful. Another dull day."_ He thought.

   The young Hylian stood and reached for his hat, which rested on the bedpost. He slipped it on then reached for his sword and shield. Link finally slipped on his boots and headed out into the fresh, spring like weather morning.

   Link sat on the edge of his front porch, dangling his legs over and looking around. He yawned again and wished his spooty little fairy had never got him up that morning. Ever since he had saved Hyrule (again), the place had been so boring it was unbearable. His young, restless warrior spirit drove him to seek out adventure and beat up on monsters that scared the pants off of everyone else.

   It was then that the idea struck him with the force of a rabid otaku in search on pocky: he needed a vacation, and a long one at that. And it needed to be as far away from the boring realm of Hyrule as he could get.

   "Link! Link!" Navi came flying out of the house. "Why don't we go check up on the Gorons today? Something might be going on there, and…yipe!" Navi found herself trapped in an empty milk bottle.

   "Ok, fairy. You and I are gonna go on a vacation." Stowing the bottle away, Link headed out of the forest. Once he had entered Hyrule Field, he whipped out the Ocarina of Time, played Epona's Song and waited for his trusty steed. He boarded the young horse and headed off for Hyrule Market.

   "Welcome to Hyrule Travel Agency. Can I help you young man?" The service clerk asked as Link walked in to the travel office. She smiled widely at him.

   "I need to book a trip to someplace far, far away." Link said, hoping the lady would answer with some unknown country off in any direction.

   "Aw…isn't that cute. I'm sorry young man, but I'll need to speak to your mommy or daddy if you want to go somewhere."

   _"Mommy or daddy?"_ Link thought. _"Does this lady know who I am? I've only saved her country five times!" _ Standing straight and clearing his throat, Link looked at the lady. "I don't have a mom or dad and I really need to go someplace. Don't you have any special discounts for heroes or anything?"

   "That is just so cute, but I'm afraid I still have to see your parents or a legal guardian." The lady said, continuing to smile. Her smile was starting to scare Link.

   The young hero sighed. This lady obviously didn't recognize the boy who had saved her butt multiple times. Link headed out of the office, still determined to get away from Hyrule as soon as possible.

   Another idea came to Link's head suddenly. He rushed to the Temple of Time and stood in front of the stone alter once again. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the three spiritual stones and began to place each one in their slots one by one.

   As Link reached into his pocket to pull out Zora's Sapphire, the bottle holding Navi tumbled out of his pocket and shattered on the stone, releasing a dizzy fairy.

   "Ow…my head…Link! What are you doing with those stones? There isn't any emergency! All of Hyrule is safe thanks to you." Navi flew around his head in circles lecturing him.

   "I need a vacation, fairy. So live with it." Link placed the final stone into the alter and played the Song of Time on his Ocarina. The Triforce carving above the Door of Time began to glow a bright gold. The Door split and open, revealing the legendary blade.

   "Link! You're only supposed to use that incase of an emergency!" Navi yelled. She grabbed onto the tail of his shirt and tried to pull him back.

   "This is an emergency. If I don't get away from her soon I'm gonna be as air headed as you!" Link trudged forward towards the blade, dragging Navi along with him.

   The sword was just a fingertip away. Just then a new voice echoed throughout the room.

   "Muahahahaha! Now I shall go into the Sacred Realm and claim the legendary relic, the Triforce, all for my own and become the ultimate King of Evil!" Ganondorf continued to laugh evilly.

   Link spun around, sending Navi flying off of his shirt and into the stone wall.

   "Ouchies…" The fairy went unconscious.

   "Ganondorf?! I thought I locked you away…again." Link looked at the Gerudo King.

   Ganondorf stopped laughing and looked at the pintsized hero. "Dang! I came in too early again! I never get my timing right for these things!"

   "How did you get out this time?" Link asked, confused as to why his rival had appeared again, just when he had been so close to a vacation.

   "Good behavior. I'll tell you, those Goddesses are something else. And good at card games too." Ganondorf smiled.

   "You've got to be kidding me." Link sighed and shook his head. "Listen, not to be rude because I know we've been at this whole you capture Zelda, I come save her thing for a while, but I was really looking forward to a vacation. Do you think you can just pause for a little while? I promise I won't book my trip for more than two weeks."

   "What, you finally got bored with this place?" Ganondorf asked.

   "Duh. Why else would I be going anywhere? And if I have to help Zelda shop for a new pair of shoes one more time someone's gonna have to save her from me."

   "Woah, slow down, shorty." Ganondorf said. "Ok, I'll put off taking over the world for a short while."

   "Really? Thank you, thank you, thank-wait. What's the catch?" Link cocked an eyebrow at the King of Evil.

   "I get to come with you."

   "What?!"

   "Well, us Evil Kings need a break too, you know. It isn't exactly like world domination is an easy thing."

   "Ok, ok. But we split fees fifty-fifty. Deal?" Link stuck out his hand.

   "Deal." Ganondorf shook the small Hylian's hand.

   "Link!!! Link! Link! Link! What are you thinking?" Navi was up again and more annoying than ever. "You can't make a deal with this guy! He'll probably try and blow up wherever else you go!"

   Ganondorf brought up a hand and shot a tiny blast of purple light at the screaming fairy. The next thing Navi knew she was in a small, purple, soundproof bubble. Try as she might, she could not get out.

   "Thank you!!! Man, you aren't that bad when you aren't trying to take over the world." Link was eternally grateful to Ganondorf now that he had shut the spooty little fairy up.

   "And you aren't that bad when you aren't beating me to death with a sword. Ok, enough happy moments. Let's go!"

   Link turned to face the blade again. He grabbed the blue handle of the Master Sword and pulled with all of his might. The room was filled with a bright blue light and time changed.


	2. What's a Mickey Mouse?

"What's a Mickey Mouse?"

  Link stood holding the sword in front of him. He swung it around effortlessly and then placed it in its sheath.

   "Wait!" Ganondorf yelled suddenly. He grabbed the sword from Link and gazed at it, looking at his reflection. The King of Evil gasped in horror.

   "What?" Link asked, confused. "What is it?"

   "Is that a wrinkle?!" Ganondorf looked like he could've broken into tears. He reached up and brushed a piece of hair off his face then sighed. "All better." He handed the sword back to Link.

   Link looked at the sword, Ganondorf, back at the sword and then finally put it away, still confused. "I didn't know you were such a narcissist."

   "Quiet you. Now then, on with our vacation."

   Link stepped into the Travel Agency office once again. There sat the same lady…with the same smile. Link backed away at first, scared to see she hadn't changed a bit in the past seven years. What was creepier was that she hadn't even seemed to move. She was sitting in the exact same position.

   Getting control of his fear, Link walked up to her followed by Ganondorf who was carrying the bubble holding Navi. 

   "Welcome to Hyrule Travel Agency. Can I help you two gentlemen?" The lady asked.

   "We want to book a vacation for someplace far, far away." Link felt as if he had done this before.

   "Well, let's see here." The lady pulled out a thick book and sat it on her desk. "What kind of place are you guys looking for?"

   "Um…" Link looked back at Ganondorf.

   "Someplace warm." The King of Evil commented. Coming from a desert, he preferred warm climates.

   The lady flipped a couple pages in the textbook. "Ok…"

   "Plenty of entertainment. Don't send us to the middle of a desert." Link decided.

   "Ok…" The lady flipped more textbooks.

   "Lots of nightlife." Ganondorf said.

   More pages flipped.

   "And um…" Link thought. What else would he like…? "Plenty of adventure."

   The lady finally pointed to a section in her book. "I found the perfect location for you gentlemen. Now then, how many will be traveling?"

   "Three." Link started.

   Ganondorf nudged Link for a second. "Who's the third person? If you're planning on dragging the princess along you can forget our deal."

   "Why would I drag that ditz along?" Link asked. "I meant Navi. I can't leave her behind just because she's locked in a bubble."

   "We'll shove her in with our carry on luggage and save ourselves some cash." Ganondorf suggested.

   "Not bad, not bad at all." Link smiled and turned back to the service clerk, who was still smiling. "Make that two."

   "Two people. Ok and how many nights?"

   "Let's go um…six nights." Ganondorf decided.

   "Ok then. I have you two gentlemen booked. You're flight will leave from HIA tomorrow morning at eight AM. Total cost will be eight hundred, ninety-two rupees."

   Link and Ganondorf split the fee just like they had said they would. After the two paid, they headed out. Ganondorf looked down at Link.

   "What's the HIA?" He asked.

   "Hyrule International Airport." Link answered.

   "Ah…since when does Hyrule have an airport?"

   "How long were you locked away in the Sacred Realm again?" Link looked up at him.

   "The red zone is for immediate loading and unloading of passengers only. There is no parking in the red zone." The woman's voice echoed repeatedly.

   "Com'on! We're gonna miss our flight!" Link yelled at Ganondorf.

   Ganondorf came trudging behind loaded down with suitcases. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

   "It's too late now. Com'on, we still have to go through security." Link held the door open for Ganondorf.

   After finding the security station closest to their flight gate, Link and Ganondorf stepped through one by one.

   As Link stepped through the metal detector went off. The guard standing there asked him to step back and empty his pockets.

   An hour later Link and Ganondorf sat on the plane as it began to take off. Link looked out the window, looking very saddened. A flight attendant came by and asked Ganondorf if Link was ok. Ganondorf explained and the stewardess walked off again.

   "Man, I told them not to sit me with those people." A man commented as he walked past Ganondorf. Spotting the empty seat he paused and looked at Link and Ganondorf. "Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?"

   Ganondorf looked up to see a man dressed in a red overcoat with his blonde hair spiked upwards. "Na. Go ahead."

   The man sat down and smiled. "So, what's your name?" He asked Ganondorf.

   "Ganondorf."

   The man in red thought about this for a moment. He had heard some strange names before, but Ganondorf was by far the weirdest. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Vash."

   "Vash? What kind of a name is Vash?" Ganondorf asked.

   "I'd prefer if you'd keep it down when you said my name." Vash smiled sheepishly.

   Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah, ok."

   It was at this time that Vash finally noticed the very depressed Link. He turned back to Ganondorf. "You know him?"

   The King of Evil nodded. "He's with me."

   "What's got him looking so blue?"

   "They made him store his sword with the rest of the luggage down below."

   "Sword?" Vash looked confused.

   "Never mind."

   "Hey, could you guys keep it down back there? We're trying to get some sleep." The man one row ahead bent back over his seat and looked the three over. The man had bright red hair and was dressed in black with a yellow cape thrown over his shoulders.

   "Yeah, sorry about that." Vash smiled.

   "Gees, Gene. You don't have to be so rude to everyone." A young boy flipped back to look over the seat as well. "Sorry about him. He's like this a lot."

   "Maybe you should stop lecturing me, Jim. You're lucky I could scrounge up enough money to take you on this trip. Man, I hope Melfina will be ok while we're gone."

   "She'll be fine. I just hope my car is…" Jim said.

   An hour later two voices could be heard not far from where the five travelers were sitting.

   "I'm not sure I'm going to like this vacation. Lord Tenchi is still back in Okiyama." Ayeka said worriedly.

   "Lighten up, princess. We'll have tons of fun." Ryoko responded and waved her hand in a carefree manner. _"That's it, Princess. Take your mind off of Tenchi so that you can fall in love with someone else while we're here. Then I can have Tenchi all for myself." _

   "Um…"

   "What is it now, Princess?"

   "Where are the restrooms?" Ayeka asked sheepishly.

   "Com'on." Ryoko and Ayeka headed off to the plane's restrooms. As much as Ryoko wanted to bolt the door shut once Ayeka was in it, she figured doing so would ruin her plan to get Ayeka away from Tenchi.

   Once she had entered the restroom Ayeka immediately plugged her nose. "This place is absolutely disgusting and unfit for a princess of my stature!" Strained as she might, Ayeka could not stand it. "Grr…I can take this no longer!!!"

   Ryoko stood with her back pressed against the door of the restroom. A moment later she heard a muffled explosion. The demon poked her head into the restroom and looked around for Ayeka.

   "Ryoko, help me!!" Ayeka cried as she hanged from the sink in the restroom. The hole she had created where the toilet had been before was threatening to suck her out.

   The demon reached in and pulled Ayeka out and the two shut the door. After informing a flight attendant, the two headed back to their seats. The flight attendant grabbed a piece of paper and pen then a piece of scotch tape. The paper she posted to the bathroom door simply had the words "Out of Order" written upon them in several different languages, including Hylian, English and Japanese.

   "Where did we end up booking a flight to again?" Gene looked around the airport. Outside the windows were palm trees and flowering shrubberies swaying in the evening breeze.

   "Someplace called 'Orlando'." Jim explained. "At least that's what the lady said."

   "Oh, goodie. Hyrule isn't the only place with lousy travel agencies." Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. He looked over towards a very happy Link.

   "Good sword…pretty sword…and its precious…and it's beautiful…" Link held onto the Master Sword, happily reunited with it.

   "He was sad about that?" Vash looked at Link confused.

   "Where are you guys staying anyway?" Gene asked everyone.

   "Um…the lady said it was the happiest place on earth." Link responded.

   "I would've preferred something a bit more melancholy." Ganondorf mumbled.

   "I'm staying at…" Vash pulled out a slip off paper with instructions on it. "Oh yeah, Disney World."

   "That's it! We got reservations for that place, too." Jim looked excited.

   Ganondorf looked at Link. "Don't tell me we got booked at the same place as these people."

   "Ok, I won't tell you." Link smiled.

   "This is the last time I travel anywhere with you. When we get back to Hyrule, I'm gonna…"

   Jim bounced up and down. "Com'on! Let's go! Let's go! I wanna meet Mickey Mouse!"

   "What's a Mickey Mouse?" Vash asked.

   "I have no idea." Link shook his head.


	3. Conspiracy of the Travel Agency Ladies

"Conspiracy of the Travel Agency Ladies"

     A half hour later the five tourists arrived at the so-called happiest place on Earth. They had all been booked for the same hotel; same floor, and had consecutive room numbers.

   "Am I the only one who's a little freaked out by this?" Gene asked everyone after going over the room numbers with the others.

   "It is a little odd…" Link noticed.

   "It's the conspiracy of the travel agency ladies!!!" Vash began to laugh maniacally.

   Everyone checked into their rooms. Each group was booked at the All Star Music Resort. The rooms' numbers ranged from 3437 to 3439. Link and Ganondorf unpacked their suitcases and looked around the room.

   Link carefully unpacked all of his tunics and extra hats. Ganondorf looked over his clothes.

   "Do you ever wear any other color besides green?" Ganondorf asked as he surveyed the Kokiri Tunics that were Link was placing in the drawers.

   "It isn't exactly like your clothes differ. I never see you in anything besides that old thing." Link finished and stowed his suitcase away.

   In room 3438, Vash sat on one of the double beds going through a couple of the papers that were laid next to the room's phone. He finally came across one labeled "room service". His eyes scrolled down the list and finally came across what he had been looking for.

   "Doughnuts!!!" He cried in happiness. He grabbed the telephone receiver and began dialing.

   In the next room over Gene sat on the edge of his bed, hanging his head and sighing. Jim bounced up and down on the others, messing up the covers.

   "I wish you'd calm down." Gene looked up at Jim.

   "Oh, com'on Gene. It's vacation. You gotta lighten up." Jim continued bouncing.

   Vash heard a knock on his door and bounced up. Outside waited a lady dressed in a red, green, blue, and yellow shirt. Vash's eyes turned into large hearts when he saw her and he immediately straitened up.

   "Are you the one that ordered the doughnuts, sir?" The lady asked.

   "Why, yes I am." Vash smiled.

   "Here they are." She handed him a box filled with doughnuts. "Would you like to pay now or stick this on your room bill?"

   Vash stuffed a bill in the lady's hand worth $$5 and she looked at it curiously. He thanked the lady, closed the door, sat back down on the bed, and opened the box. The dozen doughnuts were gone within the next five minutes, give or take a few seconds. 

   In the middle of the night, Link and Ganondorf were awakened by yells from the floor above them. Climbing out of bed, they stepped outside of their room to see what the ruckus was about.

   "But Lena, honey! Can't I just have a little good night kiss?" Harry cried. He puckered his lips and scooted towards Lena before getting slapped in the head. "Ow…"

   "Come now, Harry. You need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Sebastian lectured him. The robot stuck its arms out and grabbed Harry firmly, trying to drag him away from Lena.

   "That robot has more sense than Harry. Maybe we'll finally be able to get some sleep around here." Brad sighed.

   Bit looked at him and nodded, followed by a large long yawn. "I'm looking forward to it. Spending a day with those two can be rough."

   "Grr…what did you say Bit?!" Lena demanded.

   "Nothing, nothing. Time for bed. Better get back into our rooms before we wake up Jamey and the doc. Wouldn't you agree Brad?" Bit started to back up towards the room.

   "Hey, you up there! Keep it down, we're trying to sleep!" Ganondorf yelled up finally.

   Bit, Brad, Lena, Harry, and Sebastian went over to the railing. They looked down at Ganondorf for a moment and then turned to Link, who was standing down below as well.

   "You could try being a little more polite." Link muttered under his breath.

   "Quiet you." Ganondorf said then turned back up to Bit and the others. "I would like to get some sleep tonight if that's ok."

   Bit turned to Brad. "Who's this guy?"

   Brad shrugged and shook his head.

   "Hey you, listen up." Harry yelled back. "No one disturbs my Lena!"

   "Then what exactly have you been doing?" Bit asked under his breath.

   Ganondorf, extremely ticked off at Harry's remark began to float off the ground and lifted himself up to the second story of the hotel rooms. He hovered menacingly in front of all of them. "I don't care who I'm disturbing. I want to get to bed. And if you want to live, you will shut up and leave us in peace."

   Ganondorf returned to the first floor, went inside his room and dozed off peacefully. Link looked up at them all, rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. He apologized and went back into the room himself then fell asleep.

   Brad leaned over to Bit. "That'll teach Harry."

   Bit nodded, still in awe. He glanced at Harry, who had a look of shock and pure horror on his face. "Yeah. It'll also get him to change into a clean pair of pants."

   The next morning everyone was up bright and early…er, maybe not. No one woke up until sometime after ten. Link and Ganondorf headed for the hotel's food court for breakfast, running into Vash, Gene and Jim along the way. Inside of the food court Link spotted Bit and the rest of the people who had kept them up last night. He quickly pointed Ganondorf off in the other direction, trying to avoid a fight.

   "Hello!" Vash said in surprise. He made his way over to a case filled with donuts of different varieties.

   After everyone had grabbed something to eat they headed over to the tables. Vash had something else catch his eye suddenly. He led the others over to a table near two girls who were sitting alone.

   "I do hope Sasami is ok. I wish she could've come. I'm sure she would've loved this." Ayeka worried.

   "Calm down, Princess. Vacation is a time to enjoy yourself. Not a time to worry about anything or anyone back home." Ryoko reassured her.

   "Yes, but what about Lord Tenchi?"

   "I like Tenchi as much as anyone else, you know that. But you really must try and relax while we're here." Ryoko went back to eating the waffle she had ordered for breakfast.

   "That's it Ryoko, eat away." Ayeka thought. "Forget about Okiyama and Lord Tenchi and meet a new boy. Then I can have him all to myself."

   "Hurry up and get your mind off of Okiyama you stupid princess." Ryoko thought, reviewing her plan once more. "Forget about Tenchi and leave him all to me!"

   The two girls looked at each other, smirked and then broke out laughing at the other.

   "Excuse me." Vash leaned over to Ayeka.

   Ayeka looked at him, confused.

   "I couldn't help but over hearing you two ladies. Your friend is right. Vacation is a time to relax." Vash smiled at her.

   "Well, I know. But you can't possibly understand what it's like back home. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ayeka, the crown princess of the planet Jurai."

   "A princess." Vash got to his feet and bowed. "My name is Vincenzo Alexiano Soriano Harry Thomason Helios Elias Sampson Tyleranson Adams Michaels Petersons Erin David Eriks the forty-fourth, but you may call me Vash the Stampede."

   "Oh my, you must be of royalty too to have such a long name."

   "Well, not exactly royalty…" Vash smiled.

   "Royalty? Him?" A voice called from behind.

   Vash turned around and came face to face with Meryl. "Hey! It's the insurance girl! Where's your partner? The big one?"

   "Off somewhere probably getting it a lot easier than I am." Meryl sighed and hung her head.

   "Why are you here anyway?" Vash asked.

   "Milly and I ran out of money, so we needed a summer job. Chasing after you everywhere is expensive!"

   "I'm sorry Mr. Vash. Is she a friend of yours?" Ayeka called from behind.

   "How can you be talking to this guy so lightly? Don't you have any idea who he is?" Meryl eyed Ayeka suspiciously.

   "Is he a lord like my lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

   "Hardly. This man standing in front of you is none other than the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede, also known as the Humanoid Typhoon. He's a man worth $$60,000,000,000."

   "A gunman, huh?" Ryoko spoke up, suddenly interested. _Tenchi__ was never this interesting. If this guy is worth so much he must have been made especially for me._ 

   "I do not want to go visit a bunch of smelly animals! I refuse to go!" Ganondorf yelled at the group.

   "Oh come on, Ganondorf. It isn't like I'm gonna let you run off by yourself, so just go along with it. If I let you out of my sight for a second you'd have blown this place up by now." Link lectured.

   "You'll have fun! You can see giant bugs!" Jim yelled.

   "G-giant bugs?" Ayeka looked around.

   "Now, now, princess. I think it sounds like you'd fit right in." Ryoko smirked.

   "I wouldn't be the only one, now would I Ryoko?" Ayeka sneered.

   The two stared each other down and growled. Vash put his hands between the two and pushed them away before the attacked each other. Both looked up at him.

   "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Mr. Vash. As a princess I should act more mature than some low classed demon." Ayeka said as hearts began to form in her eyes over Vash.

   "Now then, that's ok Miss Aye-!" Vash felt himself tugged away.

   "Com'on Vash. Let's leave this pathetic little princess and go find something more exiting to do." Ryoko tried to persuade Vash as she clung to his arm.

   "Well, I promised…"

   "Mr. Vash, you must not go with her!" Ayeka yelled.

   Vash looked at her confused.

   "Well, it's just that she…she…um…she's a demon of destruction! A seductive snake in the grass. She's like a spider who'll lure you into her web like a little fly!" Ayeka yelled while waving her arms frantically.

   Vash thought about this for a second while images popped into his mind. He shook his head and started to explain.

   "My princess, you certainly know how to catch a crowd's eyes." Ryoko smirked.

   Ayeka looked around to see several groups of people gathered around staring at her.

   "Mommy, mommy! I want the funny people's autograph! I want the screaming, purpled hair witch's autograph, mommy! Please?!" A little girl yelled.

   "Purpled…hair…witch?" Ayeka repeated, standing there, eyes bulging in astonishment.

   "No, no, honey. You don't want a witch's autograph. You want a Princess's. We'll go see Princess Jasmine in a little bit." The child's mother said.

   "Oh…okay…" The kid said disappointed and walked off with her parents.

   Ryoko stood on the opposite side of Vash, still clinging to him and trying to resist breaking out into laughter like a wild hyena.

   "I'd like to go with both you ladies, but I already promised Jim, Gene, Link and Ganondorf I'd go with them." Vash finally got the chance to explain. "But I'm sure it would be fine if you ladies would like to accompany us."

   "I'd love to!" Ayeka and Ryoko said at the same time. They turned and glared at each other once more.

   "I hate this place…this is the last time I go on a vacation with a guy wearing tights!" Ganondorf yelled. He lowered his voice when several people looked at him with raised eyebrows.

   "Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll be looking forward to more time trapped in the Sacred Realm when we return." Link snapped back.

   "Hey, com'on guys. I thought we were supposed to have fun." Vash looked at the two with a stop-fighting-before-you-get-us-all-in-trouble look.

   "Don't worry about 'em Vash." Ryoko grabbed onto his right arm and pulled him close. "Let's just leave them behind and go have fun on our own."

   Ayeka grabbed onto Vash's other arm and locked her hand into his. "Don't be silly Ryoko. You wouldn't know fun if it hit you in that large nose of yours."

   "How would you like it if I blew your nose off, Ayeka? The make-over might be an improvement." Ryoko said through gritted teeth.

   "Really, ladies. Please stop." Vash pulled his arms free and rubbed his head then caught up with Gene and Jim. "They're gonna drive me insane…" Vash hung his head as he strolled in between Gene and Jim. Not watching where he was going, Vash plowed into someone and looked up to see who it was. Rubbing his head sheepishly he closed his eyes and smiled.

   "I'm really sorry about that, ma'am." He apologized.

   "Do I look like a girl to you, Vash?" A familiar voice asked.

   Vash, confused, opened his eyes to see Nicholas D. Wolfwood less than a half foot away from his own face. The gunman stepped back and smiled.

   "Man, am I glad to see you. This vacation is starting to turn into a nightmare." Vash explained.

   "Uh huh. How come? Knives isn't here, is he?" Wolfwood asked.

   "No...at least…I hope not. Actually, I think I finally found something worse than my own brother."

   "Oh?"

   Vash pointed behind him at Ryoko and Ayeka, who were staring each other down. Sparks were beginning to fly in between the two's foreheads.

   "What's so bad about a couple of ladies?" Wolfwood asked confused.

   "I'll explain later. What are you doing here?"

   "I met up with the two insurance girls and decided to tag along to see if I could meet up with the legendary gunman once more. They got jobs and I decided to hang around waiting."

   "This entire place is so expensive though. How are you able to…?" Vash looked at the preacher confused.

   "Actually…I'm sorta borrowing money from the girls. Meryl doesn't know about it yet, but Milly said it was ok and…"

   "Oh. I see. You want to stay with me and the other guys for a while then?" Vash asked. He got closer and whispered in Wolfwood's ear. "I'm begging you. I need someone here to save what little sanity I have left!"

   "Ok, ok. I'll stay, now calm down."

   "Mommy, mommy! I want those characters' autographs!" A little girl yelled out to her mother. She stood pointing at Vash, Link, and the others.

   "Hey mom! I want the guy in tights' autograph!" A boy yelled not much further.

   "Funny," Someone muttered, "I don't remember those Disney characters…"

   At the same time Gene, Jim, Link, Ganondorf, Wolfwood, Vash, Ryoko and Ayeka looked around at everyone. "WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE?! A BUNCH OF VIDEO GAME AND CARTOON CHARACTERS?!" They all yelled. Everyone backed away and left them alone.


	4. It's Hot Outside, But I See Snow

 It's Hot Outside…But I See Snow…

       "They certainly have a lot of plants around here…" Gene said as he looked around.

   "I see dead people!!!" Vash suddenly screamed.

   Everyone in the group suddenly turned to face him. The group's eyes fell on a little white figure sitting on the edge of a railing separating the crowds from a little garden area.

   "W-what is it?" Jim asked.

   Slowly the little white thing turned its head further to the left then it already was and sprung back around with a round of clicking noises. The group screamed and Ayeka fainted.

   "Ok, Mr. Priest man. What is it?" Vash asked Wolfwood.

   "I don't deal with ghosts and spirits." Wolfwood whispered.

   Slowly the little Kodama turned its head once more and released it with several clicking sounds. The group turned and ran for their lives, screaming…and completely forgetting about the unconscious Ayeka.

   By the time the group was halfway across the park they realized they had left the princess behind. Ryoko wanted to leave her behind. (And for that matter, so did almost everyone else.) However, Gene convinced them to go back for her, simply because he didn't want to take the blame when a member of the royal family of Jurai was reported missing. When the princess was found she was awake, but still in shock. This was a definite plus, because she couldn't remember ever being left behind by the rest of the group.

   That was just the beginning of what happened. As they day progressed, so did the gang's troubles. Ganondorf and Link were trying to ignore the comments they got from several people. Ayeka and Ryoko were next to tearing out each other's hearts. Gene, Jim, Vash and Wolfwood were having enough trouble trying to keep the others from ripping the entire place apart.

   It was about mid afternoon. Everyone was hot and tired from walking around. Jim, sick of trying to stop everyone from fighting decided a change of plans was in order.

   "I think we all need to take a break." Jim said.

   "I thought a vacation was supposed to be a break." Gene muttered. He sat on a bench hanging his head and rubbing his hand through his singed hair that had been burned when he barely stopped Ryoko from blowing apart Ayeka and everyone around her with an energy blast from her gems.

   "Let's go to one of the water parks. We can cool down there and it might _calm_ everyone down." Jim said. He hoped this idea would be better than his animal park one.

   "A water park might actually be relaxing." Wolfwood agreed.

   "Um…I'm not to sure…" Vash felt uncomfortable with the idea.

   "Com'on, you'll be ok." Wolfwood slapped him on the back.

   "Yeah, if I wear a long sleeve t-shirt to go swimming in…" Vash murmured to himself. "I think I'll let you guys go ahead. I'll head back to the hotel and grab something to eat."

   "Would you like me to go with you Vash?" Ryoko had latched onto him once more. "I'm sure I could keep you occupied while they wait."

   "I'd love that Ryoko, but I'm kind of tired and I'm just gonna go back and rest. You and Ayeka should go have fun." Vash was able to chase her off for the time being.

   And so it was settled. The group decided they would be heading for Blizzard Beach. But little did everyone know that evil was brewing back at the hotel…

   The cleaning lady knocked on the door and muttered the words "room service". Hearing no one inside Link and Ganondorf's hotel room, she unlocked the door and headed in. Halfway through making the beds, she heard something rattling in the top drawer of the red and black dresser.

   Carefully the maid opened the top drawer, unaware of the horror she was about to unleash. Navi came flying out suddenly and sent the cleaning lady flying back from the dresser in fright.

   "I'm free! I'm free! I'm finally free!" Navi yelled while bouncing happily. She flew towards the door and escaped the hotel room. 

   "I don't get it. I see snow…but it isn't cold…" Ayeka was dumbfounded.

   "Princess, it's fake snow." Ryoko looked at her.

   "I knew that. I was only testing you Ryoko."

   The two look at each other and laughed for a moment. Wolfwood, Gene, Jim, and Link stepped in.

   "I wonder where Vash ran off to." Wolfwood wondered aloud.

   "I'm not sure I want to know.  We did get him to come along finally, didn't we?" Gene asked.

   "Vash said he was going to go find a locker room to change into his 'swimsuit'." Jim told them.

   "It's a shame Ganondorf didn't come along." Gene said.

   "Are you insane?" Link asked. "Ganondorf in a swimsuit…" Link shuddered.

   The others suddenly had unpleasant images in their heads and shuddered as well.

   "Oh well, let's get started. Where to first?" Jim asked.

   "Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Vash?" Ayeka asked.

   "Na. He'll catch up." Wolfwood said.

   And with that, the group headed off for the wave pool.

   "Oh, Dad, com'on! You aren't any fun at all!" Trunks complained.

   "Really, Vegeta. This is supposed to be a vacation." Bulma lectured as she rubbed sun tan oil on herself.

   "Oh, go play with Kakarrot's boy." Vegeta told his son. The Saiyan prince was sprawled out on one of the reclining poolside chairs wearing a pair of sunglasses and blue swim trunks.

   A familiar voice called from the pool. "Trunks, com'on! This is so much fun!"

   "Hang on, Goten, I'll be right there!" Trunks yelled back then turned back to his father. "Please? Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" He begged.

   "Yeah, com'on Vegeta!" another voice yelled. "It's a lot of fun in here!"

   Vegeta pushed his sunglasses up and look out across the pool. "I'm not as much of a clown as you are, Kakarrot."

   "Being a clown is a lot more fun!" Goku yelled. He had gotten the chance to come back for a while longer to spend with his family. The yellow halo was still placed above his head, and he was getting several looks from the other vacationers.

   "Com'on, Trunks!" Goten yelled out again. "My dad is a lot more fun than yours is!"

   This got Vegeta's attention.

   "Yeah, rig-! I mean…Yeah, you're probably right, Goten." Trunks kicked off his little sandals and started to walk slowly for the water.

   Vegeta tossed the sunglasses down. "Com'on, Trunks. We're going on the water slides." Vegeta grabbed the arm of his small son and headed for the water rides.

   Trunks glanced back over his shoulder and winked at Goten then smiled. Goten gave him a thumbs up then went back to playing with his father.

   Along the way to the water slide, Vegeta and Trunks tended to pass quite a few familiar faces. Some of them weren't exactly who you would expect to see at a Disney park…oh who are we kidding. You wouldn't expect to see any of these people in a Disney park.

   "Com'on, Gohan. I want to go to the lazy river now and relax." Videl told him.

   "But wouldn't you prefer something that wasn't so…lazy?" Gohan asked.

   "Gohan…" Videl glared at him. "You aren't listening…"

   "You know what? Lazy sounds really good right now. Let's go." Gohan said. He scratched the back of his head. _Great job, Gohan.__ How did you get yourself into this mess?_

   Meanwhile at the water parks entrance gate…

   "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid pet monkeys or grasshoppers are aloud in the park." Meryl tried to explain.

   "But the aren't really my pets, miss." King Kai tried desperately to explain to her.

   "Well…I'm afraid no animals are aloud inside, sir." Meryl tried again.

   "Oh well, you heard her. Bubbles, Gregory, I guess we'll have to go somewhere else." King Kai turned away sadly with Bubbles and Gregory in tow.

   "I told ya'! I don't like water!" Tasuki screamed.

   "Oh, calm down you big baby." Nuriko dragged him along.

   "You guys are creating quite a spectacle no da." Chichiri lectured them as he followed closely behind. "Don't forget, the emperor and Miaka were kind enough to give us all a little time off for a vacation no da."

   "But why did it have to be a water park, ya' dang monk?!"

   "I didn't pick it. Nuriko did no da."

   "I'm not surprised." Tasuki looked at Nuriko for a moment. "But I am surprised you aren't wearing girl's stuff here too."

   "Unless you want to get more friendly with the water I would suggest that you shut up, flame head." Nuriko threatened.

   Tasuki grumbled under his breath and continued to be dragged towards the water slides. The group of Seishi finally arrived at the family raft ride. After a forty-five minute wait (and having to put up with Tasuki's whining) they finally got their chance to get into one of the large, four person rafts.

   Tasuki looked around nervously and finally settled down in the raft. "This ain't so bad." The bandit leader commented. "Just a lil' ride without getting wet…" Tasuki said. But then his eyes fell on the steep angle at which the raft was getting ready to go down. "I want off! Lemme off! I don' wanna die!!!"

   Nuriko clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you big baby. Here we go."

   "This should be quite an experience no da." The monk said.

   The raft left the little boarding pool and started it's decent. It dropped for quite a while before picking up some turns, which brought the raft up at an angle that was scaring Tasuki more than anything ever had before. About halfway through the raft's decent, they came to a pair of turns, which sent the raft at a near ninety-degree angle. The first turn sent water splashing over the edge of the raft, drenching the bandit. The second turn went even higher, and the bandit fell out of the raft all together.

   "We just lost one, Nuriko no da!" Chichiri yelled over Nuriko's screams of pleasure and excitement.

   "Don't worry. I think there's a luggage claim at the end of the trip." Nuriko said, then raised his hands in the air and started hollering with joy once more.

   "Nuriko!!!" Tasuki screamed as he went spiraling down the slide on his rear end. "I'll kill you for this! And you scream like a girl! You hear me! I'll get-Aieee!!!" Tasuki screamed in an even more female tone then Nuriko was doing when he saw the slide coming to an end and the pool of water and the bottom.

   The raft, which was in front of the fallen bandit, came to a smooth splashdown in the pool. Tasuki made a loud splash and went under. Tasuki's head came up above the water. He slowly made his way to the edge of the splashdown area and climbed out. He stood on the cement and rung out his bright orange swim trunks.

   "That was a lot of fun no da." The monk said.

   "I say we do it again." Nuriko smiled.

   Tasuki looked back at him and glared. "No…no… no, no, no, no, no! I am not letting you drag me on that thing again!" He screamed.

   "Hmm…I could drag you…" Nuriko smirked at the bandit. "Ready to go again, Chichiri?"

   Chichiri smiled and nodded. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's arm and the three started off for the family raft ride line once more.    

   A loud buzzer went off and screams echoed throughout the park as the waves started up. Wolfwood, Link, Gene and Jim made their way through the crowds and got up into the deepest water possible. As the waves began to get rough, they had a swimming competition to see who could make it to the wall first.

   Off towards the edge of the waves pool, Ayeka and Ryoko sat tanning, letting the water lap up against their feet as they daydreamed. They both snapped into reality when they heard a group of people scream in the wave pool. Both looked out towards the center to find out what all the commotion was about.

   "It's a sea monster!" Someone yelled.

   "Shark! Shark!"

   "Gator! Thar's a gator in the pool!"

   Everyone swam towards the edge of the pool and came running out of the water. Only Wolfwood, Link, Gene and Jim remained in the water, looking around confused. Jim was the first to spot a black figure swimming through the water. All of them grouped together as the thing started to circle around their feet.

   "I don't think it's a Zora…" Link said.

   "I don't know of any Gung-Ho Guns that use swimming as an attack…" Wolfwood murmured.

   Gene and Jim both had their hands folded and were looking up towards the sky. "Please don't let it eat us. Please don't let it eat us."

   Slowly the black began to rise from the water. The figure turned out to have spiked blond hair and was wearing goggles, a snorkel, and a black wetsuit.

   "Hewlo!" Vash said and smiled after removing the snorkel and goggles.

   "What the heck do you think you were doing Needle-noggin?!" Wolfwood screamed at him.

   "I was swimming." Vash said innocently. He then looked around. "Where'd everybody go?"

   "They all ran away because they thought you were a shark!" Wolfwood yelled.

   Vash started to give an explanation when he felt his arms waited down. He looked back to see Ryoko clinging to his right arm while Ayeka was pinned to his left.

   "Uh…heheheh…uh…hello ladies…" Vash said as he looked at them.

   "Hello Mr. Vash!" They both cried at once.


	5. Deadly Singing Insurance

Deadly Insurance

   Things actually went smoothly the rest of the day. Eventually, they all got tired of swimming and headed back to the hotel. After changing back into normal clothes they tried to decide what was next. (It was at this point that Ryoko mentioned a place called Pleasure Island to the group that caught Gene and Vash's attention. Ayeka had trouble convincing them not to listen to Ryoko until she used Jim as an "Exhibit A" so to speak and said it would be harmful for children to go to such a place.)

   After a half-hour debate they decided to order room service and hang out in Vash and Wolfwood's room (The priest had moved in with him.) for a while before hitting the sack. The group of eight polished off five pizzas (Ryoko and Vash eating the most of anyone) within an hour. After that it was back to bed for a good night's rest before the next action packed day.

   "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to stroller city." Gene announced.

   He was right. The Magic Kingdom was filled with plenty of families pushing strollers around the main entrance and everywhere else. Link stood staring at a map he had picked up at the entrance gate.

   "Well, where exactly do we want to go?" Link questioned the group of eight.

   "Um…well, let's think…uh…hmm…" The group stood pondering.

   "I wanna pretty balloon!" A high-pitched voice yelled.

   "GIR! Pay attention." A short, boy with slightly green skin yelled at the little thing that's head was protruding from his backpack. "Our mission is to discover the secrets of this…this "Walt Disney". He must have been a powerful man to gain the loyalty of all these humans."

   "Yes, my master!" GIR's eyes flashed red for a moment then returned to their normal blue. "But can I still have a balloon?" It asked.

   Zim sighed. "Yes, if you follow orders."

   "Then let's go look at the pretty rocket ship!"

   "Rocket ship?!" Zim's eyes darted around. They landed on the top of the rocket ride that stood in the center of Tomorrow Land. "Yes…yes…YES!!! Stupid humans! Soon you shall feel my wrath as doom rains down upon your filthy heads!"

   "Let's all sing the doom song now!"

   "Come GIR! There is no time for singing. Our mission awaits!" Zim darted off as GIR started singing in a high-pitched voice.

   Link and the others stared at them. "Well then…where were we?"

   "You asked us where we wanted to go first." Vash told him.

   "Oh yeah, thanks." Link looked at a slip of paper and noticed that a parade was scheduled to start in ten minutes along Mainstreet USA. "We could go see the parade."

   "That might give us time to decide what to do. Let's try it." Gene agreed.

   Bright colored floats headed past as characters danced around in the center of Mainstreet USA, downtown Disney. Gene sat on the edge of a flowerbed next to Link and Ganondorf. Ryoko and Ayeka stood right behind Vash, trying to behave for once. Vash stood next to Wolfwood while Jim stood in front of them, looking at everyone in the parade.

   About halfway through the parade a float started to pass. It was a blue car with the Genie's head on the front from Disney's Aladdin. The magic carpet was flung over the back seat of the convertible car float while Abu and Iago (the monkey and the creepy parrot) were perched on the windshield. A man dressed as Aladdin and a girl dressed as Princess Jasmine sat on top of the magic carpet and look back and forth from one side of the street to the next.

   "Funny, the girl in the car looks familiar…somehow…" Wolfwood thought.

   "Yeah, I see something similar." Vash stared at her for a moment as well.

   Princess Jasmine turned her head to the side of the street that Vash and Wolfwood were standing on and her eyes suddenly lit up. She waved and smiled real big to them. "Mr. Vash! Mr. Wolfwood! Hey, it's nice to see you!"

   Wolfwood pushed his sunglasses up for a moment and looked real hard at her. "Oh my God, it's Milly!" Wolfwood cried.

   "That explains why the guy dressed like Aladdin looks so short…" Vash said.

   "I wonder how they got her hair like that…"

   "Probably a wig."

   The two waved back and the car passed them by.

   "I don't like the title Small World for a ride." Ganondorf complained as they waited in line.

   "Why's that?" Vash asked.

   "I'm gonna rule the world someday. I don't want it to be small…"

   "Uh…"

   "Don't mind him." Link patted Vash on the back.

   A little while later the group got into one of the boats. Vash, Wolfwood, Ryoko and Ayeka got into the first row while Link, Ganondorf, Jim and Gene sat in the next back. Slowly the little blue boat started to move forward past a few fountains and then into a tunnel.

   "Oh Vash…" Ryoko rested her head on Vash's shoulder. "Gimme a lil' kiss."

   "What?! Why?" Vash pulled away.

   "Well, isn't this the tunnel of love?" Ryoko smiled.

   "Here." Wolfwood moved over and let Vash switch seats so that he sat on the outside of the boat away from Ryoko and Ayeka.

   "I owe you…" Vash whispered.

   "I know."

_"It's a world of laughter,_

_A world of tears.___

_It's a world of hopes,_

_And a world of fears.___

_There's so much that we share,_

_That it's time we're aware,_

_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!_

_It's a small world after all, _

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small, small, world._

_There is just one moon,_

_and__ one golden sun._

_And a smile means friendship_

_To everyone.___

_Though the mountains are wide,_

_And the oceans divide,_

_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"_

   "Oh Goddesses, make it stop! Make it stop, I'm begging you!" Ganondorf cried. He shoved his fingers in his ears and buried his face in his knees.

   Link looked down and snickered at him. "Some remind me to pick up a copy of this song before we leave."

   "Huh? Why's that?" Gene asked.

   "It'll save me a lot of trouble next time I have to save the world."

   "What is this place anyway? Why are all those people so short?" Vash asked.

   "I think they're robots, Needle-noggin."

   "Oh…"

   "Just lemme pick one off! Just one!" Ryoko was losing her cool as well.

   "It will ruin the vacation Ryoko! And you don't want to go back to Okayama with a bad record for Lord Tenchi, do you?" Ayeka lectured.

   A weird, quacking-like sound was heard from up ahead. The boat turned the bend and everyone (even Ganondorf, who had heard the quacking despite his attempts to block out all sound) turned to see one of the audio-animatronics dressed up like a little Swedish girl leading a group of duck animatronics. One of the ducks suddenly turned to them and stared them down.

   "AFLAC!" The duck cried. Everyone in the group screamed in terror.

   Everyone was deeply shaken after the Small World ride and so it was decided that some other ride was needed. The group then headed out of Fantasy Land for Tomorrow Land. When they entered they happened to pass Zim once more. He was still raving about conquering Earth. (Ganondorf got an idea to share ideas for world domination's but Link and the others managed to drag him away before he could get in contact with the little green guy.)

   The first thing the group rode was Space Mountain. This was more enjoyable for everyone because there were no insurance selling ducks or repetitive songs song by children. They then headed for the Buzz Lightyear Star Command ride, which was an interactive ride that had you shoot aliens with little laser guns. Vash, Wolfwood, and Gene came out with the highest scores of anyone who had gotten on that ride within the past week.

   After the group had finished with Tomorrow Land the group split up. Ryoko and Ayeka left to return to Mainstreet USA to shop for the people back in Okayama. The remaining six headed for Frontier Land to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

   All in all the day went rather smoothly. Well, there was the incident at the Haunted Mansion ride. Vash actually thought that the images were real ghosts. Unfortunately, so did Link, so he had to be restrained by Ganondorf and Gene to keep him from going out and trying to kill all of the animatronics.

   It had gotten dark and the Mainstreet Electrical Parade had already passed. The only thing left was the fireworks that were presented each night Behind Cinderella's Castle. Tinkerbell was to "fly" from the top of the highest tower of Cinderella's castle and the lights would go out, letting the light show commence.

   Ayeka and Ryoko had rejoined the group. The eight stood in front of the castle. The lights began to blink on and off and music began to play. The announcers voice came on and a spotlight turned to the highest tower. There stood a girl in a green dress with fairy wings on her back and a magic wand in her hand.

   Link looked up towards the tower and something caught his eye. Tinkerbell began to swat at a little glowing ball of light that was circling her head. A high-pitched voice could be heard off in the distance.

   "Hey! Look! Hey! Listen! Look!"

   "It…can't…be…" Link began to tremble in fear.

   "What?" Ganondorf leaned over to Link. "What are you scared of this time?"

   Link raised one shaky finger to point at the glowing ball of light. Ganondorf spotted it and began to shiver as well. The others looked at them and then up towards the ball of light.

   Navi looked down and spotted Link and Ganondorf. She let out a little bell-like ring and then charged for them. "Link! Look! Ganondorf! Hey!"

   Link and Ganondorf saw her charge at them. They both let out high-pitched screams like little girls, turned and ran for the exit as fast as the could. Wolfwood looked at the little ball of light and decided it had to be something evil if it could scare those two. He picked up his cross and got ready. Gene stood in front of Jim and pulled his caster gun out from under his cloak.

   "What do you think you're doing?! You can't use that with all these people around." Vash screamed.

   "I'm doing these people a favor." Wolfwood undid the clasp and aimed the Cross-turned-machine gun at the Fairy. He let out several shots and the fairy was hit in the wing.

   Navi kept flying strong, despite the injury.

   "This thing won't give up. No wonder those two left in a hurry." Gene smirked and shot the fairy, sealing it away.

   Amazingly enough, Gene, Jim, Wolfwood, Vash, and the two girls got away from the crowd without being identified as the people who had fired the shots. The rest of the vacation was intended to go smoother than what it had so far. Navi was out of the way forever…or so they hoped…


	6. The Creator

The Creator 

  The next day arrived and everyone met in the food court for breakfast. Bit, Harry, and the rest of the Zoids crew were seated eating quietly except for the occasional moans from Harry who, after attempting to sneak into Lena's room one night, had two black eyes, a swollen cheek, a busted lip, and a broken nose. Despite her cruelty towards him, Harry still insisted on sitting next to Lena and trying to apologize to his love.

   Vash and Wolfwood made their way for the bakery counter and spotted Meryl making Mickey Mouse shaped waffles. She was dressed in black shorts with a red shirt on that showed a picture of Donald Duck. On her head was a headband that had two large black mouse ears and a red bow with white polka-dots. They stopped to say hi and then grabbed a box and pulled out a baker's dozen of donuts.

   At the checkout line sat Milly who looked to be in higher spirits than Meryl by far. She rang up the donuts then the two met up with the rest of the group.

   After a hearty breakfast the group was off to MGM studios. Everyone was praying that this last part would go smoothly. They started by going to "The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror". The group filled one cart and the ride began.

   "So exactly what does this ride do again?" Ayeka asked. She glanced around nervously.

   "I guess we just fall. Nothing to worry about." Gene shrugged and laid back.

   "Gene. It says here that we plummet thirteen stories in this cart, reaching speeds up to seventy miles per hour." Jim corrected him.

   "We what?!" The princess yelled suddenly.

   "Oh…is the little princess scared?" Ryoko taunted.

   Suddenly a ghostly figure of a young girl appeared and the cart moved forward. The hologram beckoned them forward. Ayeka's teeth chattered. Suddenly the darkness was no more as the doors of the elevator cart doors were flung open and sunlight poured through. Everyone had two seconds to look out and realize they were thirteen stories above ground and looking down and ant sized people. Ayeka let out a blood-curdling scream while Ryoko laughed menacingly. The elevator cart plummeted.

   Everyone emerged from the ride in one piece, laughing and considering a second run. Ayeka tumbled out and nearly lost her breakfast all over. She finally regained her composure and pointed a shaking finger at Ryoko.

   "You…you demon! You hideous, cruel, mocking beast!"

   "You flatter me princess, really. I didn't think anyone but you could reach that level." Ryoko continued to tease.

   "You tried to kill me!" Ayeka roared.

   "No I didn't. It was Vash's idea to ride that anyway."

   For once Ryoko spoke the truth. Vash had been the one to suggest something thrilling and exciting to get the morning started. Remembering this Ayeka glared at him.

   "I can't believe you would side with such a hideous creature!" She boomed at him.    "You can have her! I'm going back to Lord Tenchi in Okayama!" Ayeka pulled out a little communicator Washu had given her before she had left on the trip.

   Mihoshi's face appeared on the screen. "Masaki residence. Oh hello there, Princess." She smiled.

   "Mihoshi?! What are you doing with this communicator?" Ayeka demanded "Let me talk to Washu this instant!"

   "Oh wow, gosh Princess. Washu, Sasami, Mr. Masaki, Tenchi, and Grandfather all went out on a pick-nick a little while ago."

   "No matter! Mihoshi, I want you to hit the button on this thing that will teleport me back to Okayama." Ayeka commanded.

   "Hm…now which button is it…?" Mihoshi wondered aloud.

   "You don't know?" Ayeka's voice had a hint of worry in it.

   "Eeny…meeny…miney…moe…"

   "No! Wait, Mihoshi, wait!" Ayeka vanished in a blinding white light. Two seconds later she reappeared in the middle of the Sahara Desert. "MIHOSHI!!!"

   Ryoko bent down and picked up the communicator that had fallen out of the princess's hands when she vanished. Her first thought was to crush it, but it was finally decided they should try to bring her back somehow. Jim played around with it for a moment and happened to bring random people from random countries at random the first few times. (One was Shigeru Miyamoto, the creator of the Legend of Zelda series plus other popular titles. Ganondorf and Link bowed and worshipped him until Jim sent him back to Nintendo HQ in Japan.  IF YOU SHOULD EVER MEET THIS MAN, BOW TO HIM!  BOW BEFORE HIS GREATNESS!!!)

   When Jim finally managed to bring Ayeka back she was dressed a little differently than before. Sitting upon a camel she was dressed in sand stained robes with a turban on her head. Ryoko howled with laughter at the sight and Ayeka had to be restrained.

   After everything was sorted out the group went to the Aerosmith Rockin' Roller Coaster. Ayeka refused to ride this and waited outside in the blistering Orlando sun with nothing more than a turban for sun protection four nearly two hours. After words they all went to the Indiana Jones live action performance. (For some reason Jim decided to mimic Jones the rest of the day and bought a jacket, hat, and bullwhip from the little gift shop outside.)

   Now of course it was already getting late in the day because of all the waiting in lines and watching parades. The group did go on Star Wars Star Tours. (That was a whole other trip speaking that Ryoko tried to take control of the ship and truly fly off into a galaxy far, far away with it.)

   Everyone also agreed to go on The Great Movie Ride. Ayeka nearly destroyed it when they came to the part featuring the movie Alien. (Some of the gooey snotty alien slime whatever dripped on her and messed up her turban.)

   There was one final show playing. It was Disney's Beauty and the Beast back towards the rear of MGM. The cast sang a couple songs including the love theme, "Beauty and the Beast". This song got stuck in everyone's head however no one could quite remember the lyrics. It happens to be that the DBZ gang, Fushigi Yuugi people, and Zoids crew also saw the show but couldn't remember the words. More on that later.

   As the group prepared to leave the park they heard a high pitched voice once again. Link spun around to see Navi charging them and screamed again.

   "I thought I shot that thing!" Wolfwood cried.

   "I thought I sealed it away!" Gene yelped.

   Link pulled out a bottle of Lon Lon milk and chugged.

   "What are you doing?! Now is no time to drink milk!" Ganondorf screamed.

   Link wiped his mouth with the side of his arm after he finished it about halfway and stood ready with his shield out. Navi charged. In a flash he held up his shield and stuck out the bottle. Navi rammed headfirst into the shield and bounced into the half-empty milk bottle. Link threw down his shield and stuck the cork into the bottle top then shook the bottle, soaking Navi's wings so she could not fly around in the bottle.

   "Go figure. He can think." Ganondorf muttered as Link bent down to pick up his shield and store the bottle.

   Link turned and stuck his tongue out. "I saved the day once again."

   "Let's get out of here before we attract any more attention." Gene suggested.  

   That night everyone returned to their hotel rooms and began to pack their stuff away. Tomorrow was the plane trip home. Everyone tried to get a good night's rest. Link and Ganondorf were eager to return as well as Ryoko and Ayeka. Jim was afraid of what might have happened to his car. Gene had meant to call Melfina but the long distance fee was too much. Vash didn't mind going back but hoped he could get away without letting the insurance girls know. This was ruined when Wolfwood informed him that Milly had already been notified. 

   After breakfast was finished the next morning the group headed to a bus that took them to the airport where they all got ready to part. Link and Ganondorf headed for the "Three Sacred Triangles Airlines" gate. Vash and Wolfwood had they're flight booked on "Donuts United Air". Ryoko and Ayeka were flying "Okayama International", and Gene and Jim had had Melfina and Suzuka meet them at Kennedy Space Center with the Outlaw Star. (Haha, you thought it couldn't get worse.)

   The End? I think not! We have a lot more lined up. What is in everyone's future as they arrive back home? What will Hyrule's current weather forecast be? Are there free donuts on Vash and Wolfwood's flight? Which lady will be the first in Tenchi's arms upon they're return? And what condition will Jim's car be in? This and more (including a special bonus musical feature) in the next exciting chapter of "It's a Small, Small World"! 


	7. Finale

Finale

       "The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading of passengers only. There is no parking in the white zone." The man's voice repeated.

   "Well, I guess this is where we part then." Wolfwood said.

   "Yeah. Well, it was nice getting to meet you guys." Link smiled and waved good-bye.

   "Uh huh. Yeah, sure." Ganondorf grabbed his bags and started to march off towards the gate for their flight home. He and Link headed off.

   Vash was saying good-bye to Ryoko, who had amazingly decided to go ahead and return to Okayama after finally getting Ayeka to give up on Vash. The two girls turned and headed for their plane's gate and were out of sight. Vash and Wolfwood stood there for a second and then headed off for their own gate, stopping at a bakery housed in the airport first for some snacks for the long flight home.

   "Look, I can see it!" Jim yelled as he ran along side Gene.

   The two charged towards the launch pad at Kennedy Space Center with a small army of security officers after them. The Outlaw Star sat up ahead, ready and waiting. After a close call Gene and Jim were seated comfortably and they took off.

   "Hey, Melfina, long time no see." Gene looked back at her.

   "It's nice to see you again too, Gene. Did you have fun?" She smiled.

   "Yeah, it was alright."

   "Hey, Melfina, how's my car?" Jim looked back at her and asked.

   "Uh…your car…?" Melfina's face suddenly bore a worried expression.

   It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The weatherman had predicted it to be slightly cloudy with a high of seventy-five degress and a clear evening with a gorgeous full moon.

   "Ah…so good to be home…" Ganondorf walked into his citadel and looked around. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Last time I'll ever go on a vacation with a Hylian."

   The King of Evil took a look around and then stopped. There was a faint sound coming from somewhere. "What's that?" He wondered aloud. Ganondorf headed up the long flight of stairs to the organ room.

   "That sounds familiar…and something tells me that I shouldn't open this door…but…" Ganondorf opened the door and screamed.

   At the organ bench sat a white duck, wings on the organ keys, playing a happy toon. Hundreds of tiny animatronic dolls were grouped around the organ, singing merrily.

_It's a world of laughter,_

_A world of tears,_

_It's a world of hopes,_

_And a world of fears,_

_It's so much that we share,_

_That it's time we're aware,_

_It's a small world,_

_A small world after all!!!!_

   "N-n-n-nooooooo!!!!" Ganondorf cried and crumbled. "Someone save me, please!!! Anyone, help me!!! Make it stop!!!" Ganondorf grabbed his knees and lay crying on the floor. He hid his head and continued to weep, wanting more than anything for it to stop.

   Link stepped out from the shadows and exited the room without the King of Evil noticing him. He calmly walked down the stairs and exited. After he was across the bridge from Ganon's Tower he stopped, smiled and looked back. He had one last thing to take care of.

   Link pulled out a half empty milk bottle that had Navi incased in it. He walked over to the edge of the lava pit of doom that Ganondorf's home was seated over and tossed it in. It landed in the lava and made it bubble and sputtered before being completely destroyed. Link turned and walked away.

   Up in the tower…

   "Aflac!" said the duck.

   "On your mark…" Ryoko said with a smirk.

   "Get set…" Ayeka replied.

   "GO!" They both yelled and charged forward at Tenchi, who stood waiting with the rest of the group.

   "I'm almost there Lord Tenchi. Open your arms and welcome me home!" Ayeka cried out in her mind. She was suddenly stopped.

   "Big Sister! I missed you so much!" Sasami clung to Ayeka's waist.

   "No, Sasami! I missed you but you must let me go before- Ryoko!" Ayeka cried.

   Ryoko grabbed Tenchi around the neck and stuck her tongue out at the princess. "Oh Tenchi, I missed you so much! I wish you could've come, it was so much fun!"

   "Uh…I missed you too Ryoko…" Tenchi said sheepishly.

   "Grrr…Where is he?! How could you have let him get away, Wolfwood?!" Meryl cried.

   "Calm down. He couldn't be too far." Wolfwood reassured her.

   "Maybe Mr. Vash just wanted some time alone." Milly said calmly.

   "Milly…" Meryl's teeth were clenched.

   "You're friend's probably right." Wolfwood stated.

   Meryl started to beat Wolfwood over the head.

   "Ow, hey, com'on, stop it! Ow! Vash, I'll get you for this! Ow, hey! Stop!"

   Vash slipped on his sunglasses and strung his pack over his shoulder. Without being noticed, the $$60,000,000,000 walked away over the horizon.

   "My…car…" Jim was in tears. Aisha had wrecked the car while they were away and then fled for her life, leaving no clue of where she had gone.

   "Com'on Jim, we can get it repaired." Gene tried to sound hopeful.

   "Not for a long time. Ever since you and Jim went on that little pleasure trip we've been flat broke." Suzuka said.

   "Waaaaaa!!!" Jim cried.

   "I was trying to cheer him up, Suzuka." Gene said through gritted teeth.

   "I was only telling you the truth. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of decided on going on a vacation in the first place.I suggest you go figure out someway to earn up the cash it'll take to reapir his car like you promised."

   "Uhg…" Gene sighed and hung his head.

   Well, we'll leave it at this. Jim's car is in ruins, the weather in Hyrule is lovely, Ganondorf is curled up hiding in terror from the Aflac duck and singing robotic midgets, Ryoko was the first to be in Tenchi's arms, and Vash managed to slip away from Meryl and Milly once more.

   "Hey, wait, it can't be over yet!"

   Narrator: "Huh?"

   Link: "It just can't! We haven't done the special bonus music number!"

   Narrator: ::glances through a bunch of papers:: "What music number? It isn't in the script…wa!"

   Link: ::tears up the script and shoves her off to the side; raises a curtain behind him, revealing everyone who got a part in this lil' story; turns and bows to the audience and then goes to stand with them::

::the lights dim, the spotlights turn to the characters and the crowd goes silent…::

"Milly and the Priest"

Goku: "Tale as old as Kai,"

(King Kai: "I heard that!")

Gohan: "Right before the feast!"

Jim: ::sweatdrop:: "My this is insane…"

Gene: "Aisha is a pain!"

(Jim: "Gene!")

(Gene: "She is.")

Link: "Hey, where's my fairy?"

Navi: ::pounding on the edges of the milk bottle:: "I'm still trapped in here!"

Ganondorf: ::snicker:: "And she's running out of air!"

(Link: "Thank the Goddesses!")

Ayeka: "Now back to the shrine."

Ryoko: "Tenchi you _are_ mine!"

(Ayeka: "Hah!")

Vash: "Milly and the Priest!"

(Wolfwood: "Say what?!")

(Vash: "You mean those aren't the words?")

(Wolfwood: "Who're you trying to fool, needle-noggin?!")

Brad: "Soon it'll be the same."

Lena: "Going home again."

(Harry: ::hearts-in-eyes:: "She has such a beautiful voice…")

Bit: "Back to Zoid battles."

Jaime: "Ever sure as my Zoid will fly!!!"

Goku: "Tale as old as Kai,"

(Kai: "Those aren't very funny jokes, Goku!")

Gohan: ::steps in as Saiya-man:: "I don't know the words!"

(Piccolo: "Gohan, take off that costume. You're scaring the readers.")

(Gohan: "Na. I'm stylin'!")

Chichiri: "This is getting strange (no da)."

Tasuki: "Tell Nuriko to change!"

Nuriko: ::slams Tasuki off to the side:: o "Whoops. He broke the wall."

Zim: "Come, GIR, we must go."

GIR: "But I wanna watch this show!!!"

Goku: "Tale as old as Kai."

(Kai: "That's the last time I train a Saiyan!")

Mihoshi: "Time to say bye-bye!"

Vash: "Milly and the Priest!"

Everyone: "Tail as old as Kai…"

(Kai: "What did I ever do wrong?")

Everyone: "Time to say bye-bye…"

Vash: "Milly aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddddddddd……..::breathes::"

Everyone: "the Priest!!!"

Narrator: ::stumbles back onto the stage after the curtains have closed and shakes her head to clear it:: "Ahem, thank you for those who enjoyed the um…unexpected feature. For those of you who didn't enjoy it…well, we'll leave it at that. Um…yeah, the title 'Milly and the Priest' wasn't originally my idea. I owe it to Uozumi, a very good friend of mine with excelent stories. (I highly suggest reading them.) Well, thank you again. Good-night."


End file.
